1. Technical Field
This invention relates to environmentally-friendly air ventilation systems to help control air temperatures of an enclosed area.
2. Background Art
Due environmental and economic concerns, maintaining a comfortable living environment has become a challenge. We need to consume energy to maintain a suitable living standard, yet consumption of such energy is becoming more expensive and environmentally unfriendly. The challenge arises in trying to find alternative sources of energy while minimizing the use of conventional energy sources.
It has been said that a man's home is his castle. However, if comfortable living conditions cannot be maintained, his castle may feel more like a dungeon. A major source of energy consumption of a home is directed towards maintaining the proper temperature inside the house. Currently, air conditioners are used rampantly to achieve the ideal temperatures. However, running the air conditioner, particularly central air, is extremely costly as it requires a lot of energy consumption.
In some homes, central air is not provided and residents must rely on natural air flow or air conditioners that fit in the window. These units tend to be heavy, loud, and at times, no better than traditional fans.
Thus, there is a need for a modular air ventilation system that utilizes low power consumption so that alternative energy sources, such as solar energy, can be used for power.